


Little Pumpkin

by bellamuerte



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Frank is so cute, I don't understand why theres not enough little frank out there, Little frank, M/M, daddy Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamuerte/pseuds/bellamuerte
Summary: Frank had a nightmare and his daddy was nowhere to be found!





	Little Pumpkin

"Daddy?" Frank sniffled softly as he padded out of his bedroom dragging Mr.Fluffles with him, rubbing his left eye.

It was late and Daddy wasn't sleeping beside him when he woke up from a really bad dream. In his dream there was a very big spider that was trying to eat him!! He was so scared when he woke up and saw that his Daddy wasn't there so he cried for a while. But he still wanted his Daddy he got up to go and look for him.

He was still sniffling and calling for Daddy when he finally got to his Daddy's big art room at the end of the hallway. There was two art rooms in this house one for Daddy and another one for Frankie and Daddy to share.

Frank opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside the room. "Daddy? Are you in here?" He asked tentatively inside the big room because Daddy usually doesn't let Frank get in this room because it's Daddy's work place. "Little boys aren't allowed inside this room okay, Frankie?" His Daddy once told him. 

When there was norespond from inside the room, Frank backed off quietly and closed the door, holding Mr. Fluffles close to his chest and started his way down the hall. 

"Daddy, I'm scared. Where are you?" He started to tear up again because he was so scared! The house is big and maybe there's a spider monster waiting to eat him at the corner of the hallway! Oh no! He stopped walking and started crying out for his Daddy. "Daddy! D-daddy where are you I'm s-so scared!" He sobbed. 

There was no answers. Oh no! What if the spider monster got his Daddy?! Oh gosh! He need to be a big boy and save his Daddy from the spider monster! His Daddy has done a lot for him like making him breakfast every morning and bought him lots of toys! The least he could do is save his Daddy from being eaten. 

He clutched his turtle stuffie and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over but he held the railing tightly so he wouldn't fall. 

When he made it downstairs, he was out of breath. 

"Frankie?" He heard his name was called from the living room. Could that be Daddy? Oh please be Daddy! He didn't remember if the spider monster from his dream could talk or not. 

"Baby? What are you doing up so late? It's 2:40 am," Oh my gosh! It was his Daddy! His Daddy was walking towards him but Frankie beated him and ran to his Daddy's arms.

"Daddy," Frank whispered, his face buried in Gerard's chest, relieved that he'd found his daddy and wasn't caught by the spider monster. "I was so scared daddy. There was th-there was a big spider monster and he wanna eat me!" Frank told Gerard, his eyes filled with tears. "And then I woke up and you weren't there and I thought the spider monster ate you," he started crying again. "I'm scared" he sobbed.

Gerard picked him up and hugged his baby tightly as he made his way upstairs. "Aw, baby boy. I'm sorry, baby. Daddy couldn't sleep so I came down to make some snack." Gerard shushed Frank softly "It's just a nightmare, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Don't cry little pumpkin." He kissed Frank's head. 

Frankie sniffled and said, "I was so scared. I called for u many, many times, a lot but you won't come," he looked up at Gerard through his bangs "I was a big boy though, I ran away from the spider monster." He grinned proudly, eyes wet and tears still on his face. 

Gerard smiled. His baby is so cute, it's so endearing sometimes. "That's really good, baby!" Gerard said as they got into the bedroom. He laid Frank on the bed and said, "there's no spider monsters though. It was a nightmare. But I'm still proud of you for being a big boy." Gerard kissed Frank's temple and crawled in next to him. Frank snuggled with him immediately.

"Don't leave me no more though, Daddy." Frank said his voice muffled by Gerard's shirt. "I don't wanna wake up like that again it was so scary." 

Gerard played with Frank's hair and said, "Okay little pumpkin, I promise. I was a bad Daddy huh? Would you forgive me? " 

"Mhm," Frank said, voice heavy with sleep, "it's ok I forgive u.." he looked at Gerard with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "only, if you promise take me out tomorrow and buy stuffies and ice cream and new skirts!" 

Gerard laughed and nodded. " Anything for you little pumpkin. I promise. But you need to sleep first though. We don't want you all grumpy and cranky at the mall now do we?" Gerard said.

Frank nodded and snuggled back against Gerard's chest."okay Daddy. Goodnite. I wuv you lots." 

"I love you baby. Goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments pls thank u


End file.
